


Colony Bonding

by PurestMonika



Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Family Bonding, Identity Reveal, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurestMonika/pseuds/PurestMonika
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Marinette and Bruce finally have time to meet together and bond as a family -- it goes about as well as you can expect from our nervous heroine and her broody father.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 217
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Colony Bonding

Marinette was nervous. 

Now, that was not a surprise, anyone will tell you that Marinette gets nervous about everything, especially when it comes to Adrien Agreste. However, Marinette was not nervous about any of these things this time. 

Recently, Marinette had discovered that Tom Dupain was not her father at all, and that she was born out of a one-night fling between her mother, Sabine Cheng, and the illustrious Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne had apparently caught sight of her while visiting Paris the month before on a business trip and, noticing their similarities, deciding to track her down and discovered their biological connection. Apparently, he was so paranoid because his son, her biological brother (isn’t that a shock?) was hidden from him by the mother for 10 years of his life. She understood that all logically, but that did not help her at all when readying herself to finally face her biological father. 

Finally, after what felt like hours of pacing around the house, the front doorbell chimed lightly, indicating that someone new had entered the bakery, her haven. 

_“Ok Marinette, you’re strong, you’re confident, you’re LADYBUG! This is your home turf, and if he turns out to be a creep or something, you know how to defend yourself and get away from people. You know these streets like the back of your hand! All you need to do now is turn around and meet your father face to face.”_ Doing exactly as her mental pep talk told her, Marinette took a deep breath, and finally turned around to face her father. 

_“He’s handsome.”_ Was her first thought, and handsome he was. Bruce Wayne cut an imposing figure, casting a large shadow across the brightly lit bakery door, framed by the light let in from their windows. He was tall, at least, tall to her, and was dressed in a rather sharp suit, which made her grateful for the fancy dress that she had the foresight to put on when it was revealed she was handing out with THE Bruce Wayne. His bluebell eyes, so like her own, scanned the room with almost a robotic stare and his slicked back hair seemed to absorb all the light coming to it, and then some. All and all, while handsome, Bruce Wayne was an imposing man, and that clearly did not let up when it came to meeting your newly discovered teenage daughter. 

“Uh… H-hello Mr.Wayne, I’m M-M-Marinette, your daughter,” Marinette stuttered, inwardly cursing herself, she could never get rid of that god awful stutter. The only thing the hesitant greeting did was bring Bruce’s eyes away from scanning the room and locked them on to her petite frame, causing her to shrink back from that powerful gaze. 

_“Back straight Marinette, you can’t show weakness,”_ she chided herself lightly, discreetly straightening herself back up before locking her eyes with her father’s. 

“I know, and you may call me Bruce,” Bruce deadpanned, scanning Marinette’s face clinically before striding forward to meet her parents in the back room. 

_“Knows? Of course, he knows your name, idiot Marinette, he LOOKED YOU UP. Of all the hairbrained things for you to do to introduce yourself. He clearly doesn’t like you; you just need to suck it up and meet him for the cameras. He’ll probably run for the hills not soon after!”_

Gathering herself, she walked resolutely towards the bakery’s kitchen, prepared for whatever this night may bring her. 

~~~

 _“This night is a disaster,”_ Bruce bemoaned, watching his daughter poke at her expensive dinner, apparently too offended to attempt to rekindle a conversation with him. 

“So, Marinette… how has school been going? I heard your school is really challenging…”

“It’s been fine Mr. W – Bruce.” 

“Of course, of course. Now… about your studies…” 

“When did it all go so wrong….”

~~~

To find the inciting incident Bruce had to think back all the way to that morning, when everything started to fall apart as soon as he awoke. As soon as he went down to receive his morning cup of coffee and have a lovely breakfast surrounded by most of his children, he quickly discovered that things would not be that simple. Not only had his coffee been switched out with the clearly inferior decaf variety (clearly caused by the boy’s poorly concealed prank war), but Jason had managed to goad Damian into mindlessly destroying most of the kitchen’s finery and gashing their expertly lacquered and very expensive oak dining table, meaning that breakfast was served with paper plates on a pull out table with foldable chairs. Nothing would’ve been wrong with that normally, destruction is a common event in the Wayne Household, but once Bruce is thrown off his rhythm for the day, you’re guaranteed to have a very broody Dark Knight on your hands. 

The next unfortunate incident was caused by a sleep deprived Tim and the accursed Decaf Coffee. Bruce, dressed in his favorite tux, specifically cleaned for this occasion, was about to head out the door when Tim tripped over a piece of stubborn carpet (*cough* Damian’s Foot *cough*) and stumbled headlong into Bruce, throwing his tumbler of decaf coffee all over Bruce’s outfit. None of it could be saved. 

So, not only was Bruce derived of his precious caffeine to start the day, but nothing seemed to be going right, and it is not going to start now. Once Bruce had managed to scurry over to the airport in his new outfit, he was informed by a nervous flight attendant that his private jet was experiencing a myriad of unknown technical difficulties and would be unable to fly for the next few hours, meaning that he would probably be late to meet Marinette. He was also unable to use the Zeta Tubes or his Bat Mobiles to cross the ocean due to France’s ban on all trained individuals, which meant his super persona was off-limits when it came to solving this problem. 

When he finally reached his daughter’s front door, he was tired, stressed out, and way to hyped up to be meeting his sweet, innocent daughter and show off his less favorable characteristics. He was so in his head about it that he treated his daughter with a lot more cordialness then he wanted to. He knew immediately that he came off as too clinical when his daughter shrunk back from him, something he never wanted a child to do ever, especially not his lovely new daughter. 

Taking her out to dinner was another disaster in and of itself. His daughter did not seem very interested in connecting with him after his attitude at her bakery, and honestly? He did not blame her one bit. It turned out that his daughter was quite a famous fashion designer and had designed her dress herself, which she seemed particularly proud of. Sadly, he knew next to nothing about fashion despite his status in society, and had simply called her outfit “nice”, which seemed to take all the wind out of her sails. Bruce had no idea what to even talk to a teenage girl about! Sure, he had Cassandra, but she did not really talk, nor was she your typical teenage girl. 

Decided to finish this night before anything could get any worse Bruce quickly called over the lovely waitress to get the check to leave the restaurant. He could maybe try to bond with her again some at some better time. If he did not create such a horrible impression that she never wanted to see him again, which was very possible. 

~~~

Of course, as luck would have it, the day got worse. 

Being in a foreign country and on such a tight deadline, Bruce did not have the time to rent a car or a limo on this way to meet his daughter, choosing to just use a Taxi for convenience sake. Thankfully, or not so thankfully, the restaurant he got reservations at was a pretty short distance from Marinette’s house, which made for a quick talk back home. For this reason, he did not expect to be surrounded by muggers on the bright Parisian streets, especially not while he is with his small daughter. 

Shoving his daughter behind him, he quickly moved to engage the small group of muggers. Ducking under an inexperienced haymaker, he shoved his fist roughly into the perp’s stomach before grabbing their outstretched arm and throwing them into another mugger before ducking under a knife. Even though Bruce seemed to take out muggers as soon as they appeared, more seemed to crawl out of the woodwork. The one worrying thing is that Marinette was no where to be found. Hopefully, she got away, but if she were taken due to his inattention… there would be hell to pay for everyone involved. 

Bruce was tiring, while he had yet to get a solid blow landed on him, he can only fight for so long without any weapons. Right when he grabbed another perp around the wrist, he realized he made a grave mistake, he forgot to check his surroundings. One of the perps had managed to sneak up on him with a knife, one which was currently heading straight for his ribcage. He knew that he could fight even if he got stabbed, but he really did not want that cherry on top of his already terrible night. 

Out of nowhere, a string zipped out from the dark alleyway and yanked on the knife filled hand, yanking the mugger bodily to the side. Focusing more on the origin, he realized that Ladybug had saved him once again, even if this fate was a little less deadly. 

Leaping over him handily, he watched as she joined the fray. Her petite frame, the blueish-black hair, those eyes… even though he has seen them up close before, he now knows that this courageous hero is also his daughter. Deciding to deal with that later, he jumped him to help him. With both Ladybug and Bruce working together, the muggers were taken care of handily and quickly skittered off into the night, hopefully to lick their wounds instead of bothering another civilian. 

“Civilian, I am grateful you didn’t get hurt and applaud you for protecting yourself. I am glad I got here on time and that nothing back happened to you. Now, I must get back to my patrol. Bug out!” 

Watching Marinette fixing to leap away, Bruce knew that he had to say something now or else he may never get to see her again, especially not with a night like this. 

“Hey, Marinette,” Ladybug froze, twisting back towards Bruce, “We make a great team, you and me. I hope you know you better in the future if you’d let me?” 

“Yea, yea I’d like that.” 

Watching Marinette leap up and over to the rooftops, Bruce couldn’t help but think that perhaps the day didn’t turn out so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing program decided everything I'm writing is a formal address or smth and refuses to let me use contractions at all, which sucks but I hope it doesn't feel too stilted.


End file.
